For You
by Setsuna-X
Summary: OneShot Valentines Day fic for all the HPLV lovers out there. Contains sexual scenes. Enjoy. Now revised: 02-10-2010


**"For You"  
**_by: Setsuna-X_

**Summary: **This is a 'Valentine Special' fic for all you **Harry x Voldemort (Tom Riddle) **lovers out there. I know it's late, but whatever.**  
Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine…**  
Warning: **Boy on Boy action; don't flame if you don't understand. Sexual themes and scenes further ahead, so I guess its rated **'M'.** In one word: Smut

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- HPLV -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**

The halls were dark and covered with shadows cast by the random objects littered on the tables. The silver light of the moon poured into the dark manor, giving radiance to the deep, sinister magic dwelling within.

A teenage boy, who had seen many tragedies in his young life, many of which would have broken numerous grown men, made his way to the vast room at the end of the hall. Emerald eyes sparkled with mischief and love at the thought of what was to come. His midnight tresses gently swayed by the small breeze in the normally chilly manor.

His steps were bouncy and his emotions were giddy as he continued to think about the person he was to meet soon. His dragon hide boots made no sound as they made their way through the stone walkway because of a well placed Silencing Charm, a charm he knew that'd he would use once again before the night was done.

His skintight leather shorts that came up to his mid-thigh clung tightly to his thin hips and round bottom. His leather tank top also clung nicely onto his shapely chest, the flat, smooth skin of his stomach bared for his awaiting lover to see.

Finally he made it to the heavy wooden door at exactly twelve midnight on February 14. Without even knocking, a common courtesy he always ignored when visiting this particular person, Harry pushed through the heavily warded doors like they were nothing but mist, slamming them open with a fierce strength, but letting them slowly land against the stone walls.

He waltzed into the room, swaying his hips seductively, and smirking when he noticed the angry expression his lover previously wore melting into one full of lust and surprise.

* * *

A young man who appeared to be around his twenties was seen slaving away on his wooden desk. Parchment and ink was strewn around everywhere, and numerous inkwells were toppled over, empty from the amount of usage they received.

The floor around the mahogany piece of furniture was littered with gentle white feathers, useless now from extensive use. The man let out a small groan as he looked on the stacks and rolls of parchment that he still had to go through.

Every now and then his scarlet eyes would dart to the expensive grandfather clock in the corner, noticing that time had once again flown by as it was nearing midnight. He pushed his chocolate colored hair out of his eyes in agitation, and his thin, pale fingers massaged his head to rid of the headache he predicted he would have before the night was through.

Suddenly he felt a shift in the wards around his bedroom, and winced slightly when he felt how easily they got torn down. His wand slipped into his hand automatically, used to people always trying to catch him with his guard down. His shoulders tensed as he noticed the door opening slowly, then a great force pushed them aside, only to let them gently hit with the wall behind them.

Ruby eyes danced in amusement as he recognized his lover standing where the door had once been and readily noticed him wearing his favorite outfit; the one that clung to his body like a second skin, and allowed nothing to the imagination. A Silencing Charm added itself to the wards as the door closed itself slowly.

Harry continued into the massive room, passed up the enormous silk covered bed, and headed toward the center of the room. He took out his wand and pointed it to a random pile of feathers that had gathered in a pile he transfigured them into a tall pole that reached from the ceiling to the floor. The emerald-eyed teenager approached the pole seductively, licking and moistening his lips in anticipation.

Tom had pushed away from his desk and moved to get up to hug his young lover, but one look from those eyes made him drop back down into his seat. Tom clutched the armrests of his chair tightly, knowing that this was only the beginning. Just seeing Harry in that outfit was enough to tighten his pants, but when his hips swayed to an unheard beat and his eyes became darker and filled with lust it almost had him lose all control.

The midnight-haired teen let down his impenetrable Occlumency walls, prompting his ruby-eyed lover to do the same. Voldemort was known to never let down his walls, _never,_ but when faced with this fair skinned fallen angel he could never deny him anything. His walls had instantly crumbled away, and it left him feeling slightly vulnerable. However, his body was immediately wrapped up in warmth and love, the coiling on those emotions was tight, and did not allow him to feel anything negative. Tom felt safe and warm and let those emotions flow through him, knowing full well that Harry would never hurt him.

Through the very special and rare bond that the Boy-Who-Lived and the Dark Lord had formed Harry and Tom were able to send feelings, images and sound to one another. Harry used this to his advantage, and never having tried it before stumbled a bit. He sent a very techno sounding song, with many beats and sultry lyrics through the mind-link. Tom's eyes widen, surprised to hear music in his head without a single music device in the room and turned his admiring eyes onto the boy that managed such a feat.

Harry then danced to the beat, moving faster and faster around the stiff pole. He hooked his leg over it several times, twirling and shaking his hips seductively and suggestively. His ebony hair sticking to his forehead, covering up his famous lightning bolt shaped scar as a thin sheet of sweat coated his skin. He slowed down marginally and reached the bottom of his shirt. His eyes shadowed with lust locked on with ember glowing ones.

Tom's hands clenched the armrests painfully, knowing that Harry didn't want him touching himself. He watched the show before his eyes; mesmerized by the beauty of his lover. He filed this to memory knowing that he would play this scene continuously in his head over the years. When Harry's eyes finally looked up and acknowledged Tom's presence the Dark Lord was paralyzed with the overwhelming lust in the emerald orbs. He immediately locked his eyes with Harry too.

Harry started to pull his shirt over his chest slowly, letting Tom rake in every piece of skin that was exposed. He ran his fingers over the smooth, toned stomach, embedding his nails in slightly. He brought one hand up to his mouth and sucked on his finger suggestively, trying to look innocent.

Tom's pants became all the more tighter, feeling as if he might suffocate if they got any more constricted. His member twitched at the sight of Harry's body, sheen with sweat and his finger coated in his saliva. He wanted that body against his, but felt that Harry just wanted him to enjoy the show for now.

Harry lowered his hand again, slowing lifting his tight leather shirt up. Soon the shirt was off his body, allowing Tom to rake his eyes all over Harry's chest and stomach. Harry reached up to one of the pinked nubs on his chest and rolled them between two fingers. He let out a low, sensual groan at the feeling it produced. His breath came in short from the amount of exercise and energy the dancing had taken.

Tom took that as his cue to get off of his chair, grab Harry, and throw him onto the bed. He practically shot out of his seat and ran over to his younger lover. Harry was unsurprised with the action. Frankly he was wondering when Tom would finally give in to temptation and found it arousing that he was able to hold Tom's interest for so long.

Tom snatched Harry from his spot on the floor and banished the pole in his room with a thought. His arousal was throbbing to the point that it could become painful. He laid Harry on the bed slowly, not wanting to chuck the teen onto the bed after such an erotic display. He lowered his body on top of Harry's brushing their arousals together, emitting a low groan from his mouth and a similar one from his lover. He dipped his head to Harry's and crushed his lips onto the petal soft ones under him.

Harry opened his mouth immediately, inviting Tom's tongue into his mouth. Tom's tongue caressed the roof of his mouth. Their tongues joined in a slow, sensual dance, each letting the other feel the love they held. The mind-link was filled with nothing but deep emotions of need and want, of love, passion, and lust.

Tom detached his lips from Harry's, allowing the teen to get some air in his lungs. He attached his own pink lips onto Harry's neck, smirking into the skin as he heard the lust filled moan escape Harry's mouth. His hands ran themselves all over the teen, causing Harry to emit the most arousing mewling and moaning sounds ever heard.

Harry was clawing at Tom's robes, practically ripping them off the older man in his haste for some skin on skin contact. Tom, impatient as well, magic-ed them away without a second thought. His body shivered in pleasure as his skin touched Harry's bare form beneath him. He was pleased when he noticed that he was able to receive the same reaction from Harry.

Harry bucked his hips onto Tom's, who then reciprocated the movement. Harry decided that the foreplay had already gone far enough and decided to magic their remaining clothing away.

'_Impatient, aren't we?'_ teased Tom.

'_Just a little' _responded Harry, through their shared mind-link. Neither man speaking aloud, but letting the other hear their thoughts.

Harry's body shivered a little as the chilly air hit his newly revealed skin, but let out a contented sigh when Tom's body is draped over his own, emitting body warmth.

The Dark Lord kissed Harry fully on the lips, letting their tongues resume their dance. Once they were almost out of air again he pulled away, trailing his tongue slowly down the smooth chest beneath him. His hands reached up to the nub that Harry had been playing with earlier and gave it a tight squeeze, loving the sounds that Harry emitted. The older man rolled the now hardened nub between his fingers as his mouth attached itself to the other one. Harry was practically in ecstasy from all the feelings this action produced in his body. Pre-cum seeped out of his hardened member, coating the head with a shimmering liquid as Tom continued to tease him.

Tom released the nub from his mouth with a final tiny bite and resumed trailing his tongue down the rest of Harry's body. He dipped his tongue into the black-haired teen's belly button, causing Harry to gasp sharply and suddenly. He felt Harry's hands tighten in his hair as Harry held on for dear life. Red marks could be seen leaving a trail on his back, but he ignored them, feeling no pain from the small wounds. He raked his nails down Harry's inner thighs, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Harry came.

He abandoned dipping his tongue in Harry's belly button, slightly disappointed when the mewling sounds decreased in number. Tom then gently cupped Harry's balls in his hand, rolling them and squeezing slightly. Harry's breath became ragged at the flow of sensuous feelings the action produced. Toms grinned at the reaction, but let out a low groan when he noticed the expression on Harry's face.

Harry's eyes were tightly shut; his face was a flushed pink from the erotic emotions his body was feeling. Harry squirmed slightly, his hands finding their way to the silken sheets beneath, twisting them up to represent his ecstasy.

Tom then took the throbbing and pre-moistened member into his mouth. His warm cavern caused an exploding feeling of rapture in Harry's body, causing it to squirm almost uncontrollably. Tom moved his tongue along the member in his mouth, relishing in the sounds and picture his lover made. He gently sucked on the swollen member, drawing it further into his mouth. Once his tongue reached the tip of Harry's member all Harry could see was an explosion of colors as he came, emptying himself in his older lovers' mouth. His voice bounced off the walls and filled the room as he screamed out his pleasure. The build up was immense to cause such a loud sound from the normally quiet teen. Nothing was muffled in their relationship.

Tom swallowed every last drop that Harry produced, savoring the unique taste of his lover. Harry panted roughly beneath him. His emerald eyes slowly opening revealing a relaxed and loving gaze.

'_We're not done yet, Love,' _Tom sent over their link '_Don't you go to sleep on me now.'_

'_Wouldn't dream of it,'_ responded Harry.

Tom moved up to kiss Harry on the lips again, letting the younger boy taste himself. Tom then called a bottle of lubrication to his hand from the desk near the bed and opened the bottle, letting the slippery liquid coat his fingers.

'_Ready for more?'_ Tom questioned.

'_Always.'_

Tom began to slowly and passionately kiss Harry to distract him from the fingers that slowly entered him. Harry let out a small shudder at the coldness of the fingers. They began a slow, scissoring motion as Harry slowly rocked his hips. Tom separated their lips and simply watched Harry writhe beneath him. Harry's member became hardened once more because of the action. A third finger joined the other two, causing Harry to hiss slightly at the intrusion. No matter how many times they made love Harry always felt hot and tight to Tom.

To distract him from the minor pain, Tom took Harry's hardening member into his other hand, still slicked with lubricant, and began stroking in a slow pace. Harry's breath came in pants as the small pain was ebbed away with skilled hands. Tom added a forth finger, thrusting in and out of Harry in a faster pace. His fingers finally found that one spot that caused Harry's vision to suddenly give out. Loud moans filled the room as Tom continually hit that same spot over and over again.

'_Enough Tom, I want you in me now!'_

'_As you wish.'_

Tom then used the remaining liquid to coat his hardened and throbbing member. He surprised both himself and Harry since hadn't came yet. Usually he would come around the same time as Harry, for his expression was always too erotic to not come. This time, though, he repressed it enough to wait till he was inside his small lover to release himself.

Harry thighs spread wider to allow Tom better access to him. Tom placed himself between the flush colored thighs and placed his hands firmly on Harry's hips. He then slowly began to insert his hard member into Harry's stretched out hole, hoping that he had made it wide enough as to not hurt his lover. The Golden Boy gasped slightly at the intrusion again, but slowly became comfortable with it.

Tom began to thrust in slowly, both men letting out gasps and moans as they connected. Their minds were cloudy with lust and love as they continued on thrusting harder and faster. Tom gripped Harry's hips tighter, now allowing himself to break the pace and rhythm they had created.

Harry's hands first clenched the sheets under him, creasing and tangling them. After that he held onto Tom's shoulders, grazing his muscular skin there, leaving red streaks in their wake. He finally reached his final location as he tangled his smaller fingers into the dark, auburn hair, tugging on the tresses slightly when Tom hit that particular spot.

Tom had angled himself to make sure that he hit that spot inside Harry each time. His thrusts became frenzied and harder. He could see Harry's head thrashing side to side from the amount of pleasure he was receiving. Soon he noticed that both he and his lover would soon be coming, so he gently grabbed Harry's hard member and began stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. Loud panting and low moans filled the room up as slick bodies moved against one another.

Finally, with a final thrust into Harry and a final pull on his member, both men came hard and loud, each groaning out the others name in a haze of passion and desire. Harry's cum splattered over his and Tom's chest, while Tom's filled Harry pleasantly. Feelings of love and completion flowed between their mind-link. Both men became sedated quickly afterward.

They untangled themselves and both just motioned for the cum to be cleaned up. Tom lay beside Harry as the younger of the two curled himself around Tom. They shared one last sensual kiss as they held each other ready for sleep, the lights long since gone off, their naked bodies, glistened with sweat, being the only thing they each could see.

'_Happy Valentines Day, Tom'_

'_Happy Valentines Day, Love'_

**  
End.**

_  
Revised: 02-10-2010_


End file.
